Northeast Academy
by CaseyluvsLucic17
Summary: I know this plot has been far too many times, but give it a chance please! Bella, 17 year old girls hockey phenom goes from hero at Forks High, to zero at Northeast Academy. Edward isn't exactly the nicest kid around, can Bella change that? AH, Canon Pair
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the internet! I know this plot line has been done far too many times, but most "Edwards a player, Bella's the new kid" stories are basketball, or football, and, Bella usely gives in far too quick. My story is different. Bella, is actually quite athletic, she was going to be varsity captain of the the girls hockey team at her old school, and she was just a junior!However, what happens when a last minute move changes everything, causing Bella to lose that very sought after captains position. This is her story. ALL HUMAN, Charlie and Renee are not divorced. CANON PAIRINGS eventually...**

_Bella POV_

Hey, I'm Bella, I'm 17 years old, and my life is now ruined. My parents decided to ship me off to the oh so wonderful school of Northeast Academy. It's a gorgeous campus, definitely nothing to complain about there, and the kids seem cool enough, hell, they even have one of the top hockey programs in the country! The thing is, it's not _my _school. None of my friends are there, and I'll be lucky to make Junior Varsity, let alone captain of Varsity. I had everything back in Forks, Washington, a great boyfriend, friends people would die for, and, I was captain of the Varsity girls hockey team. I don't care if FHS Hockey isn't the best in the country, we were good enough, and more importantly, the entire team is full of girls that are amazingly friendly and cool. I had worked so hard for that position! I'd trained everyday during the season, and every other day during the off season, including the weekends to get to where I was. But no, my parents thought I needed to be more challenged atheltics wise and academically. So, here I am today, at Northeast Academy in Michigan.

"How can I help you today?" an older lady asked once I walked into the main office.

"I'm new here. My name's Isabella Swan" I told her.

"Of course, here's your schedule and a map of the school. You'll be in dorm 310, which is in the East hall, just a 5 minute walk from here." She told me, pointing to a large brick building.

"Thanks" I said as I walked out. Well, that went well, I guess. I had no classes today, as it was sunday. I started to walk to East hall, when I noticed somebody following me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked as I turned around to face the person. Dang, I did not expect a gorgeous guy to be my stalker! Wait! What am I saying?! I have a boyfriend, Braeden!

"Your new, need a tour?" The stalker asked.

"I'm good" I said as I started walking towards the building. I got to the doors, and he was still behind me. Creepy much? I got to the 300's and he was still there!

"Ok, are you stalking me or something?" I asked.

"Nope" He said, popping the "p" in nope.

"Then why are you following me?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to visit my sister?" He asked.

"Oh..." I mumbled. As I started to unlock the door, it burst open, revealing a short pixie like girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be my new roommate! I'm Alice Cullen!" She said excitedly.

"Bella Swan" I replied.

"Alice, you know where Jasper is?" I heard a velvety voice ask.

"He's coming over in a minute, why?" She asked. I turned to see who the voice had come from. My stalker.

"Oh! Bella, this is my brother, Edward" She said.

"Ok. Nice to meet you." I said. How perfect is my life? Oh, wait, it's not! I walked into my dorm room and saw Alice already unpacked. I put my stuff on the empty bed and took out my old jersey from Forks, with my number 9 on it and the "C" sticker stitched onto the left shoulder.

"You played hockey?" Edward asked.

"No kidding" I replied.

"Captain, huh?" He asked.

"Shoulda been my first year as captain, then I got shipped here. Life sucks." I told him.

"I play too" He told me nonchalantly.

"I care why?" I asked.

"Well, from one captain to another, sorry you got shipped here. I'd be pissed if I had to lose out on being captain." He said. I noticed his varsity jacket had a "C" on it.

"Whatever" I told him as I walked out the door. I started walking towards the athletics building to introduce myself to the coach. I found the door that said "Girls Hockey, Coach Thomas." I knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice behind the door said. I opened the door and saw a tall man sitting there. NO WAY! The Northeast Academy coach can NOT be Tim Thomas, former goalie for the Boston Bruins! This school is way to perfect.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah. I'm new here, and I was wondering when try-outs are." I told him.

"September 8th-9th, 10 am to 12:30 pm both days.

"Thanks." I said.

"Whats your name?" He inquired.

"Bella Swan" I told him.

"No way! The Bella Swan from Forks Washington?!" He asked. What the hell?

"Um... yeah. How do you know about me?" I asked.

"I was sent some footage of you playing, Your former coach thought I should see it. Your good, lots of potential. Hardest slapshot I've ever seen, from a girl or a boy at the high school level." He told me.

"Thanks" I told him.

"I look forward to coaching you" He told me. Wait, he's varsity, does that mean I'm varsity, before I even try out!

"Thanks" I repeated. I walked out the door and bumped into someone.

"Ooof" The person said.

"Sorry" I said.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Newbie?" The girl screamed at me.

"Lauren, calm down." Coach Thomas said as he walked out of the door.

"Coach! She pushed me!" She cried.

"It was an accident" I told him.

"I know. Lauren, if you want to have any chance of making Varsity, you need to toughen up or Bella here will put on a beating for you." He joked. She glared at me as I left.

I laughed at the thought of that preppy blonde girl playing hockey! I mean really, just because it's girls hockey doesn't mean we don't play physical.I bet she crys when the puck is near her.

Tryouts are in 3 days, so I went back to my dorm to make sure everything was in top condition. As I opened the door, I saw Alice and an unknown man on her bed, kissing profusely. GROSS.

"Ahem" I coughed. The two looked up and the boy blushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bella! This is Jasper, my boyfriend." She said.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Jasper told me.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Sorry about interupting..." I started.

"It's ok, I have to go meet with Coach Thomas about something" He said.

"You play hockey too?" I asked.

"Yeah, left winger, you?" Jasper asked.

"Defense, but I like to be all over the place, ya know? I like to be in the high slot area to get off a shot the majority of the time." I told him.

"Thats cool, you met Edward right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"He switches between Defense and Center, he likes the high slot too." I was told.

"Oh" I said.

"I've gotta go, it was nice talking to you." Jasper said as he left.

"Wow, you know a lot about hockey!" Alice said.

"I've been playing for 13 years know, I hope I know something!" I joked. I walked over to my old beat up Forks High hockey bag and unzipped it. I started pulling out the equipment when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Alice said.

"Hey Alice" I heard Edwards voice.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hey Bella" He said cooly.

"Whatever" I replied. I continued pulling out the equipment. When I got to my helmet, I nearly cried. It still had the FHS stickers on it along with my number on the back. I groaned as I looked at my mouthguard, all chewed up. I'll need a new one, I noted in my head.

"You know, mouthguards aren't chew toys" I heard Edward say.

"They are for me" I replied. I finished pulling out the equipment and went over to my stick bag. I new my sticks would need to be re-taped before try-outs. As I pulled out my RBK O-Stick, I heard Edward gasp.

"You have an O-Stick?!" He exclaimed.

"Yup, christmas present from my boyfriend." I told him.

"Oh..." He said.

"I have to go" He mumbled as he walked out.

"Woah Bella, I've never seen my brother so speechless around a girl!" Alice said happily.

"It's called talent" I joked. She smiled.

**Good? Bad?'Stop writing before my eyes bleed' terrible? Reviews are welcome and will be rewarded with updates, if you want updates that is... Thanks for reading!Oh yeah, for those who have no idea what an O-Stick is, it's the greatest hockey stick. Ever. I'll post a link to it on my profile...**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG guys, I am so sorry that it's taken me FOREVER to update... but you know how life works. **

**Anyways, think of this as a late holiday gift, but early New Years gift... (oh yeah, and I'm watching a Boston Bruins vs. Carolina Hurricanes NHL game while typing this, and a dude from the Hurricanes last name is CULLEN!)**

_Bella POV_

Today is the first official day of classes. After comparing schedules with Alice, I found out we have gym, english, french, lunch and history together. As I walked into my first class, english, I heard murmurs about the "new kid." I groaned. I hate being the center of attention. I walked up to my teacher, Mr. Savard**(A/N, if anyone reading watches the NHL, yes, I am using Boston Bruins players names for teachers!) **I introduced myself.

"My names Bella Swan, I'm new." I said to the tall man.

"Class, we have a new student." He said turning to the class.

"Bella, please introduce yourself. I mentally groaned.

"My name is Bella Swan, I'm from Forks, Washington, I play hockey." I said.

"Ok, you may sit next to Mr. Newton" Mr. Savard said pointing to a boy with a gigantic grin on his face. I walked over and sat down.

"Mike Newton" He whispered to me.

"Bella Swan" I whispered back.

I turned my attention to the lesson, intent on actually learning something. That is, until I was hit in the back of the head with a paper football that read _Open Me_. I obliged, and read it.

_Your stuck next to Newton, that sucks!_

_-Alice_

_**He seems nice enough... something about him I should know about?**_

_**-Bella**_

I folded the paper back up nicely then flung it back to Alice.

In about a minute, she flung it back. I was expecting it this time, and caught it.

_He's a creep. Watch out for his hands, you can never be to careful around him._

_-Alice_

_**Thanks for the warning. This class is boring, are they all this sucky?**_

_**-Bella**_

I caught Alice's attention and tossed her the note. She read it and laughed before replying.

I grabbed the note right before the teacher turned around and hid it under my desk.

"Passing notes are we?" Mr. Savard asked.

"No" I lied.

"I catch it one more time, you and the other passee have detention." He said before returning to his lecture on haikus. I looked at Alice and she smiled. Apparently note passing was not an unusal thing for her.

I opened the note under my desk, cautiously checking for Mr. Savard to be watching.

_Yeah, most classes suck, however the gym teacher is a hottie so that class is alright._

_-Alice in Bored-out-her-mind land_

_**LMAO at your analogy to Alice in wonderland=) So the gym teachers a hottie, huh? Well, I'll be the judge of that next class.**_

_**-Bella**_

I tossed Alice the note. Not two minutes later, the bell rang.

"Time flys when your passing notes, huh?!" Alice said excitedly as we walked to the gym.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I only enjoy gym because is a total babe" Alice told me.

"What would Jasper think if he heard you saying that?" I teased.

"Oh, he knows I have a mega crush on Mr. Ference, but he also knows it's him that I love." She said.

"I see... So Edward is in this class too?" I asked, pointing to her brother, who was off talking to some of his buddies.

"Yeah" Alice said nonchalantly.

We went and changed in the lockerroom. Just as we were about to head out, I heard that nasally voice that belonged to the girl I had bumped into yesterday.

"You, New girl" She snapped at me.

"You rang, your highness" I said sarcastically. Alice giggled.

"You think your all that, well your not. I will make varsity, you will not. I will be a captain, you will not be. I will date Edward Cullen, you will not." She said.

"I disagree with the first two, however, you can have Cullen if you want, I already have a boyfriend back home." I told her.

"Whatever." She said as she walked out, obviously flusterred.

"Way to go! I've never seen anyone fluster Lauren like that!" Alice exclaimed.

"I have many talents." I said nonchalantly as we walked out.

I saw that the warm-up for todays class was basketball, so I picked up a ball and attempted a shot from half court. Nothing but net. I smiled as I grabbed another ball. I took another shot from half court. Again, nothing but net.

"Nice shooting, you play?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see a man that looked like the teacher. Alice was right, he was gorgeous.

"I use to, but hockey and basketball season kind of interfere a lot." I told him.

"Yes, that could be a problem. Who are you by the way? I don't remember you from last year." The teacher asked.

"Bella Swan, I'm new." I told him.

"Ahhh, the hockey player from Washington Coach Thomas told me about. Well Bella, I'm Mr. Ference and I'll be your teacher for the year. I'll also be seeing you at try-outs in 2 days, I presume?" Mr. Ference said to me.

"I plan on being there. Do you know where I can get a new mouthguard and my skates sharpened before try-outs?" I asked.

"Of course, if you go to the main office, ask for Mr. Staal**(a/n:Ok, not a Bruins player, but theres 4 brothers in the NHL, and they're all gorgeous)**, he'll be able to help you out." Mr. Ference told me.

"Thanks" I said.

He smiled before blowing his whistle, signalling the start of class.

"Class, we have a new student, Bella." Mr. Ference introduced me.

"I'm Bella, I'm from Forks, Washington. I play hockey" I said. I really hate all the stares I'm getting right now. Some of them are curious, while some are more like glares. The ones glaring are Lauren, and her posse.

"OK, Class, we will be playing floor hockey today. I'll be seperating you all into 4 teams of 6. One goalie, 2 defensemen, 3 forwards." Mr. Ference explained. My team, wearing blue pinney's, consisted of me, Edward, that kid Mike Newton from English, and 3 boys I didn't know, Eric, Tyler and Jacob.

"I got goalie." the tallest of the group called. Jacob, I believe his name looks oddley familiar.

"Center" Eric said.

"Left wing" Mike Newton called.

"Right wing" Tyler said.

"Looks like its you and me on defense, Bella. I'll take the right side." Edward said to me.

"Sure, sure" I said. We grabbed our floor hockey sticks and faced off against Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Kylie, Aleesha, and Nikki. As the floor hockey puck was dropped, Eric passed it back to me. I saw that no one on the other team was attempting anything, so I ran with it. I stickhandled through Jessica easily, and got through everyone so far except Lauren the goalie, Aleesha. Lauren tried to slap the puck away, but failed miserably and fell to the ground. I laughed as Aleesha winced when I pulled the puck back ready to shoot. Right as I was about to fire it, Aleesha moved and gave me an open net. I decided to showboat a little bit. I did the Crosby move, named after Sidney Crosby who was the first to succesfully complete this move. I pulled the puck up onto the blade of my stick, and spun around, before throwing it over my shoulder. I turned around to watch where the puck went. Right under the crossbar like I planned. I smiled as everyone cheered.

"Holy crap, did she just..." I heard Eric say.

"She definitely did just do the Crosby." Tyler finished for Eric.

"Nice move" Edward said as he gave me a high five along with the rest of my team.

"Bella, that was quite a goal, can you do that on the ice as well?" I heard a deep voice say. I turned to see Coach Thomas and Mr. Ference standing off to the side.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well, I expect to see it at try-outs" Coach Thomas said before walking out.

"Well, it appears class is over. Your free to go. Nice goal Bella" Mr. Ference said, dismissing us to the lockerrooms.

"That was amazing!" Alice said as we changed.

"Ehh... I've done it before, it's nothing special." I told her.

"SWAN!" I heard Laurens high pitch voice scream as I pulled my sweatshirt on.

"LAUREN!" I screamed back. The whole room laughed.

"What the hell do you think you were doing out there?!" Lauren snarled.

"I was playing floor hockey, and I was also schooling you in the process. How's the floor? Nice and hard, I presume?" I smirked.

"Hmmph!" Lauren sighed angerily as she left. The whole lockerroom started clapping. Apparently nobodies stood up to her before.

-----Lunch Time-----

"Bella, you must sit with my family and I!" Alice said excitedly as we went through the food line.

"Sure" I replied. I grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and a Mountain Dew. We payed for our food and went to sit down. I was kind of intimidated by what I saw. I knew 3 of the 5 people there, but the two I didn't know were quite a sight. The boy was extremley muscular while the girl was one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie. They're dating. Rosalie and my Jasper are twins" Alice introduced.

"Nice to meet you." The Rosalie and Emmett said at once.

"Yeah, nice to meet you two" I replied.

I sat in between Alice and Edward and across from Emmett.

"So my brother here was telling me about the show you put on during gym. The Crosby, huh? Sweet!" Emmett said.

"Eh, it's nothing really. I saw Crosby do it once in a game vs. the Capitals and just worked on it for about a month before I got it." I explained.

"You have gotta show us that move some time" Jasper said.

"Sure" I answered.

"So, Bella, Your from Forks?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned.

"Jasper and I have cousins down in La Push, the Clearwaters, Sue, Harry, Leah and Seth." Rosalie told me.

"Really?! My dad and Harry go fishing together all the time! Leah doesn't like me much, but Seth and I get along." I said.

"Why does Leah not liking someone _not _surprise me? She's been bitter ever since Sam dumped her for Emily." Jasper said.

"Sam Uley?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Jasper asked.

"I knew him when we were little, he was in my kindergarten class." I told him.

"Ahh." Jasper replied. Just then, the bell rang.

Wow, time really flys!

"Well, looks like I'm off to french then! Alice, you wanna walk together?" I asked.

"Sure. What about you Edward? You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah" He replied. Edward was in this class? The three of us walked to the class room. Alice and Edward sat towards the back, while I went to the teacher to let her know I was new.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Je suis nouvelle." I said.**(Hello Ms, My name is Bella Swan, I am new.)**

"Hello Ms. Swan! You seem very fluent in French! My name is Ms. Dahlen" She replied.

"My grandmother lived there for awhile and insisted on teaching me." I relpied.

"Very cool! Have you ever visited France?" She asked.

"Yes, every summer since I was 4." I answered.

"Very well. You may sit next to Mr. Cullen." She said. I walked to the back, thankful for no introductions. The class droned on and on. About halfway through, Edward passed me a note. What is up with this family and notes?!

_Every summer since you were four, huh? Cool. I've never been, but I have been to Quebec. Not as good as France itself, but pretty cool. Good hockey up there, too._

_-Edward_

_**Yeah, every summer since I was 4. I've been to Quebec, Montreal and Toronto. All very cool places with excellent hockey. I once went to a Montreal vs. Boston NHL game up there. It was amazing. Especially since the Bruins won;)**_

_**-Bella**_

I passed him back the note, and waited for the response. I got it in about 30 seconds.

_Quite the traveler, huh? A Boston fan from Washington? That's sketchy as hell, Bells. Not that I oppose, being a Bruins fan myself. Who's your favorite player, ever?_

_-Edward_

_**Yeah, my mom likes to travel a what is so sketchy about being a west coast Boston fan? Favorite player, ever? Toss up between Milan Lucic, Cam Neely and Mike Modano.**_

_**-Bella**_

I smiled as I jotted down my favorite players. Lucic is a 20 year old Bruins player with more talent than some teams combined. Cam Neely, he was quite the player. Both a good fighter and a good player overall. My third choice should confuse Edward. Mike Modano has never played for the Bruins. In fact, he's spent his entire career with the Dallas Stars, although they started as the Minnesotta North Stars. I looked at Edwards face, and just as I predicted, he seemed confused. I smiled at the thought of me confusing him. He passed the note back.

_You do realize Modano plays for the Stars, right? I thought you said you were a Bruins fan. You need to pick a fricken part of the country to cheer for. First, I think your a West coast fan, then I find out your an East coast fan, now your off in the middle of the country? Make up your mind women._

_-Confuzzled Edward_

_**Confuzzled? How old are you, 10? Lol. Anyways, Who says I can't cheer for multiple teams? I am a mainly Bruins/Stars fan, but I gotta have a spot in my heart for my Washington Capitals. **_

_**-Bella**_

I passed him the note, as the bell rang. Why do classes seem so short!

"Pick a team, Swan" Edward chuckled as he walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said as we left. The rest of the day passed uneventful. That is, until I saw an all to familiar face, kissing a newly familiar blonde bimbo after I walked out of my dorm that night. I had just walked into the common room, to look for Alice, when I saw my boyfriend from back home on the coach, all to cozy with Lauren.

"WHAT THE HELL BRAEDEN!" I screamed, tears starting to flow. The two seperated. Lauren smirked while Braeden looked horrified.

"Bella... I didn't mean to!" He cried.

"You didn't mean to what? Cheat on me? Cheat on me with a bitch? Cheat on me with a bitch and have me find out?!" I screamed at him. Tears were flowing unvoluntarily.

"Bellsie, I-" Braeden started, but I interupted.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU ASS!" I wailed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward running towards me.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie and Alice said, while holding me. Edward came up and hugged me, rubbing my back. It was very calming.

"Hey, you!" Emmett yelled at Braeden.

"Who the hell are you?" Braeden asked Emmett and Jasper.

"That doens't matter right now. What does matter is that Bella is like a sister to us, and when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Emmett growled. They thought of me as family? That's so sweet! My crying had finally stopped, and I just held onto Edward.

"Yeah! Bella's like the little sister I always wanted. No offense Rose" Jasper said, both to Braeden and Rosalie.

"None taken. Bella's family, especially with her dad being close with Uncle Harry" Rosalie replied. I smiled at her, giving her my silent thanks. She nodded.

"So, little Washington boy, what have you got to say for yourself, before we pumell you?" Emmett asked.

"umm..." Braeden looked scared. He was muscular, but no match for Jasper and Emmett, and he knew that.

"Don't touch him." I said loudly enough for them to hear me. The whole room looked shocked.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

"If anyone's gonna hurt him, it's me." I said. I wriggled out of Edwards grasp and walked over to my former boyfriend.

"Hi Braeden" I smiled.

"Um... Hey Bella" Braeden said, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Remember what you said, on our one year anniversary?" I asked.

"No..." He replied.

"You said, you had a dream the night before that you were married to a beautiful woman, with three kids and a dog." I said.

"Oh yeah..." He remembered.

"Bells, where you going with this?" Alice asked. I held my hand up, to silence her.

"Well, I'm going to allow you two of those things. But I get to choose the two!" I said.

"You see, I am learning now that you always saw yourself married to someone other than me." I continued.

"And ya know what, that's fine with me. I hope you like dogs better than kids." I concluded.

"Why?" He asked.

I kicked him in the area that hurt most, as hard as I could. And trust me, I kick hard.

"Thats why, you ass!" I said as he doubled over in pain.

The whole room clapped as Lauren helped her new boyfriend out of the building.

"Way to go Bella!" My "family" cried. I smiled. I hugged them all. I hugged Edward last.

"Thanks for letting me ruin your shirt" I whispered in his ear.

"What are friends for?" He asked.

"Where can I find Ms. Bella Swan?" I heard a voice say.

"Over there" I heard a voice respond.

"Thank you" The first voice said.

I let go of Edward and saw 2 police, a man and a woman walking towards me.

"What the hell?" I heard Emmett mutter under his breath.

"Ms. Swan?" The man asked as they got closer.

"Thats me. Whats the problem?" I asked.

"We got a report that you assaulted a boy." He said.

"WHAT!"Alice said, a little too loud.

"Sir, May I please explain, before anything gets out of hand?" I asked.

"I guess..." Officer Munroe said. I had read their name tags. Munroe and Mitchells.

"M&M work together!"Emmett laughed quietly. Rosalie glared at him.

"Sir, Ma'am. The boy I assaulted had made sexual movements towards me. I know him from my hometown, in fact we use to date, however we broke up earlier today. He put me into an uncomfortable situation, and used the self defense my father, Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, taught me. I did not mean to harm him severly, just momentarily so I could get away. As you can tell, I underestimated my own strength." I explained. A complete lie, but I could tell they totally bought it. Just to make it more believable, I had chuckled when I said I underestimated my strength.

"Your Charlies kid? Last time I saw you, you were a peanut!" Officer Munroe said.

"Yes, Charlie is my father. I'm sorry to be rude, but I don't remember you." I said.

"Thats not rude at all, Charlie was my first boss when I was just starting out. He would bring you to the station all the time." Officer Munroe explained.

"Ah, yes. I do remember going to the station all the time!" I exclaimed.

"Um, Officer Munroe, we need to file our investigation" Mitchells interupted.

"Very well. Well, In all honesty, I believe her." Officer Munroe said, pointing to me.

"As do I. Ms. Swan, it's very good you know self defense. If this boy ever gives you issues again, call the police, and we'll take care of him. Good day." Officer Mitchells said before leaving. I kept a straight face until the cruiser pulled away. I turned to my friends and we all started laughing.

"Bella-laugh-that-laugh-was-laugh-amazing!" Alice said. She and Rose looked to be on the brink of tears from all the laughing, while Emmett, Jasper and Edward were on the floor, holding their sides.

"Bells, you have gotta teach me to lie like that!" Emmett said.

**So, how was this chapter/ It's 6 pages long, so I hope it's good. It took me awhile to type, two nights actually. Although the overall time is probably 3 hours. Reviews please;)**


End file.
